Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication; and more particularly, to a communication system configured to communicate with one or more client devices on a communication network, wherein the communication system is capable of constructing a customized communication zone, and only within the communication zone may the one or more client devices communicate with the communication system. In addition to the communication system, this invention further relates to methods for using the communication system.
Description of the Related Art
A proliferation of wireless communication systems such as wireless wide area networks (WWAN), also referred to as “cellular systems”, and wireless local area networks (WLAN), have improved communication and provided benefits associated with real-time mobile voice communications and internet access in both homes and businesses.
WLAN, specifically, has been adopted across homes and businesses in many regions of the world; with a large number of client devices, such as but not limited to: smartphones, laptops, and tablets, being capable of WLAN transmission/reception. More recently, WLAN has been adopted for high throughput applications, such as, for example, video streaming for in-home applications. These WLAN communication systems require good performance from the RF radio and antenna system integrated therein in order to ensure quality operation. In addition, these WLAN communication systems becoming increasingly popular in homes correspondingly increase the signaling encountered in apartment buildings and neighborhoods. These in-home video streaming applications are offered by service providers who garner revenue per home, or customer, and there is a desired need to limit video streaming and internet access service for the exclusive use of the paying customer, and not to other un-intended users. Un-intended access of WLAN signals by these un-intended users will result in reduced revenue at the service provider as well as reduced capacity for the paying customer.
With the need for higher signal strengths or receive signal strength indicator (RSSI) levels in houses and apartments among other buildings, in order to support video streaming and other high data rate internet usage, such as gaming, the RF and antenna system performance will become more important in terms of providing strong RF signaling throughout the intended dwelling.
Unfortunately, with passive antennas used in WLAN systems there is no control over radiation pattern coverage and the field of view that the antenna system can cover once the WLAN enabled device, such as a gateway or access point, is placed in a house. At a fixed transmit power level and a fixed antenna radiation pattern the electromagnetic (EM) wave will propagate within the house or dwelling, and will continue to propagate through the exterior walls or confines of the dwelling. Blockage and absorption from the walls, door, and furniture in the dwelling will attenuate and disturb the EM wave, but some of the radiated energy will extend beyond the dwelling and into neighboring houses, apartments, and other places. If security measures are not implemented in the signaling, or if the service subscriber allows other residents in neighboring houses or apartments to access the signaling, for example, by providing the password for a specific access point or gateway, then decreased revenue for the service provider will result.
While the above represents one detailed issue in the art, it would be recognized by others with skill in the art that a myriad of similar and relatable problems also exist.
Whether an end-user desires to protect her signal from unintended users in adjacent dwellings, or whether a service provider desires to limit the spatial access from a particular communication system, there is a need for such a communication system that can be configured to communicate with one or more client devices on a communication network, wherein the communication system is capable of constructing a customized communication zone, and only within the communication zone may the one or more client devices communicate with the communication system, such that the signal access is restricted or confined within a desired space.